A Storm's Ending
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: Sequel to Storm Of Change. Ten years have passed and Iruka and Kakashi still aren't together why? because of missions, crazy twins and no time alone; realising their 'mamas' pain the boys decide to get involved! Could this make things better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A Storm's Ending

A/N: Hello everyone, here is the sequel to the Storm of Change, I hope you guys like it and enjoy this story just as much as the first one which I have to thank you for all reading it! :D best story I've ever written XD.

Well here it is..I hope you enjoy! XD EROCOCOLOCO x x x x

* * *

A tanned haired man slowly massaged his temples as he entered a toy wrecked room, brown eyes looked over at a small silver haired boy drawing on a piece of paper, lifting a brown brow the tanned man walked over to the boy and kneeled down beside him.

"Kiseki…Do you know where your brother is?.." Kiseki looked up at his 'mama' and gave a small confused frown, his small honey coated hand pulling at the miniature tuff of silver hair at the back of his neck.

"…I wouldn't know mummy..I've been drawing.." Sighing, Iruka gave a small tired smile and looked at what his son had been drawing, his brows knitting together when he saw an, badly drawn Kakashi holding hands with a person he was guessing to be himself. Gritting his teeth Iruka looked over at his son, his heart dropping when he met big hopeful hazel eyes.

"Ah…Kiseki.." Swallowing the man put the piece of paper down and held onto the small hand; four years had passed and him and Kakashi hadn't became an official couple, not that Iruka didn't try, it was just hard when you have two troublesome twins roaming around and your children's father is constantly on missions and, when he did have a break he spent it with his son's, what was good but he just felt like he was just there to care for their children all alone and have no official partner as a backup. Kiseki looked up at his parent then back down to the floor.

"Mama.." A loud bang cut the young boy off and Iruka sprung to action, leaping out into the hall way and intently listening to any odd sound there could be, hearing another thud Iruka burst into Arashi's room and smirked when wild silver hair was poking out from behind the boys wardrobe.

"…Arashi..You've been caught.." A cheeky face came behind the wardrobe and the boy pulled himself out and ran past his 'mama'.

"AHHHH KISEKI, SAVE ME!! I DON'T WANNA!!" The quiet looking boy walked out of the living room and watched his brother dart down the hall, their mother following close behind. Vein throbbing, the tanned man lunged for his young son, tugging up the blue shirt he was wearing and throwing the item of clothing over his shoulder.

"You have to wash you smelly little boy!!" A loud whine came from the boy as he struggled from his mother's manly grasp, a huge scream filling the house when he was yanked into the bathroom and placed into the bath tub filled with water. "NO I HATE THIS, I HATE THIS, DADDY!! DADDY!! SAVE ME!!" Iruka stared at the boy and sat on the toilet, his frown darkening when the boy started splashing about, sending waves of water to flood the bathroom floor.

Hearing the door open, Iruka looked and smiled when a tired looking Kakashi peeked his head into the room, his mask being tugged down to reveal an exhausted smile; Arashi stopped thrashing about and waved to his father.

"HELLO DADDY..I MISSED YOU!!" Kakashi gave a nod of a greeting over to the tanned man sitting on the toilet and strolled into the room, his gloved hand reaching out to rustle his son's wild and partly wet hair.

"Mama got you into the bath ay? That's a good boy.." Standing up Iruka walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, his hand automatically holding onto the honey coated one that had already grabbed onto his trouser leg, looking down he saw Kiseki smiling up at him.

"Daddy's home mummy.." Iruka gave a small smile and went to pick the boy up, his head turning to look behind his shoulder when he heard Kakashi walking towards them,

"Hello Kiseki..Have you been good for your mama?" Kiseki nodded, giving a peck onto his fathers cheek when Kakashi leaned in. "Good.." Looking over at Iruka, Kakashi followed the other man into the kitchen and sniffed the air, a satisfied smile appearing on his naked face when he could smell curry.

"How's Naruto doing?" Came Iruka's break of silence, Kakashi taking a seat at the table and watching the tanned man stir the sauce in the pan shuffled around before speaking up.

"Fine…Just extremely busy, but his plans for creating peace are finally on their way…Just the efforts for our team has become highly stressed…He's training all the time.." Iruka nodded and looked over at his son he was carrying; Kiseki was currently playing with a loose strand of hair that escaped the man's ponytail.

"Least he's not slacking..." Hearing Kakashi yawn, Iruka looked over at the man who got up from his chair and headed to the exit,

"Iruka could you put my share of dinner away for when I wake from my nap?..Thanks.." Kiseki watched his mother's face drop, he to, had hoped that they would all eat dinner together.

Slowly opening up his door, Iruka walked up to his bed and took out his hair tie, he successfully put the boys to sleep and had heated up Kakashi's dinner as the man was now eating it, finally getting into his empty bed he heaved a sigh and stared at the untouched pillow beside of him. When had he moved into the spare bedroom? Oh that's right, when the twins were just babies, Iruka thought it was best to put them both in with him so he didn't disturb Kakashi as Naruto was obviously working the usually lazy nin to the bone, heaving another sigh, Iruka turned off the light sitting on his bedside table and closed his eyes, the feeling of loneliness invading his heart.

**Six Year's later**

"Mother…" Slowly opening his eyes Iruka glanced over at the person talking, his eyes narrowing in confusion and haze when he saw a worried looking Kiseki shaking him.

"Eh?" Iruka blinked to take in the boy's appearance, tamed silver hair with a small ponytail almost resembling Jiraiya's hairstyle, a navy blue jumper and black shorts, both with a scarecrow face printed onto them and a pouch attached to the boy's side. "Kiseki?" The boy nodded and tried to pull the man into a sitting position.

"Mother..Your running late.." It took a few minute's for Iruka to register, his eye's growing wide in shock when the news finally made sense, jumping out of the bed the tanned man darted towards the bathroom, his fist slamming into the door when it was locked.

"ARASHI GET OUT NOW! I'M RUNNING LATE!!" The brown wooden door opened to a Kiseki look alike but one with untamed hair, no ponytail, a grey baggy vest and black shorts, and a black head band wrapped around his thigh.

"Your still here mum?" Iruka hissed through his teeth and lifted the young boy out of the way, closing the door behind him, Kiseki walked out of Iruka's room carrying his mother's dirty clothes from the night before and glanced at his baffled looking brother.

"Arashi could you be of some use and make mother some toast?" Groaning, the wild Hatake jogged towards the kitchen.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Jumping into the shower Iruka heaved a long and tiresome sigh, he overslept because he was dreaming of the past again, six years had passed and there wasn't any sign of improvement between him and Kakashi, he rarely spoke to the silver haired nin now as Naruto had been dragging him all over the world to greet and make peace with the leaders, although he was pleased Naruto's ideals and late Hokage's dreams of peace were finally becoming a realization, his heart yearned to be loved by the one man he had unfortunately fell in love with. He didn't even notice how deep he was in until Kakashi started coming home less and stopped spending his spare time with him and the kids as one big family. Smacking his head, Iruka grabbed the body wash and squirted it onto the sponge.

"This isn't the best start to a day.."

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kiseki and his brother walked side by side as they strolled down the street, they could feel people's eyes on them where ever they walked, after all they were the famous twins who graduated the academy and became Genin just at the age of 9, both considered geniuses and offered the chance to compete in the Chunin exam's but after having a mother who simply protested strongly against it, they missed the chance to be promoted. Heaving a sigh, Arashi took a look at his passive looking brother.

"I'm sick of this.." Kiseki looked over at the untidy version of himself and lifted a finely shaped brow.

"Hm?" Throwing his hands up into the air dramatically Arashi ruffled up his hair some more.

"Mum's sad.." Rolling his eyes Kiseki continued looking forward.

"You only just noticed?" Arashi glared at his brother and started picking at his shirt.

"No..But..I thought things would have been sorted out by now..Naruto-nii keeps dragging dad around the world so we don't get to see him that often and it's obvious at how much mum loves him.." Kiseki looked a little taken back from his brother's view; he was surprised the knucklehead could even catch onto what others were feeling.

"I know…But mother's not the type of person to selfishly demand for father's attention.." Arashi gave a long bored groan and looked through the window to the flower shop, his mouth drooling when he saw a blonde haired woman smiling and sniffing a rose.

"She's the most beautiful being I've ever seen…" Kiseki rolled his eyes and carried on walking down the street leaving his loved up brother alone to stare like a freak. "OI KISEKI" chasing after his brother Arashi nudged him with his elbow.

"What??" Came Kiseki's annoyed tone of voice.

"Don't leave me to be captivated by Ino's beauty.." Rolling his eyes the passive Hatake stopped in his tracks and patted his brother on the back.

"Alright…Well I have to meet Sensei at his house..You have a good training session with Konohamaru-sensei.." Arashi nodded and watched his brother walk off towards the Uchiha district, when his brother had disappeared off into the distance Arashi started jogging to meet Konohamaru, his body freezing on the spot when the advertisement for Naruto's latest book to be released had been pasted to a wall.

"..Two lover's, separate paths....Can there be love?.." Giving a small frown the boy stared harder at the poster, slowly a huge smile appeared on his cheeky looking face and he punched the air. "Right! Naruto-nii must've picked up mum's loneliness and done this for a hint!..I of course got it!!.." Giving the poster one more look the young boy darted off down the street.

_I'll bring mum and dad together...._

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Sensei?.." Kiseki knocked onto the mans door one more time stepping back when he heard footsteps coming him way, the door slowly sliding open to reveal an older Sasuke.

"Your early.." Kiseki gave a small sigh and bowed.

"Please stop saying that…I am punctual like always as my mother had raised me well.." Sasuke smirked at the polite speech and beckoned the boy to walk in.

"Hm..Your definitely Iruka's son.." The small silver haired boy gave a tiny smile and took off his sandal's, following the raven down the hall and into the back yard.

"Um Uchiha-sensei?..What are we going to do today?.." Sasuke looked over at the boy and heaved a sigh.

"Kiseki…You've been working way to hard…I know you say your taking advantage of me not going with Naruto, but I think your training for another reason.." Kiseki looked at his teacher quizzically and turned to look at a flowing leaf that had fallen from a near by tree.

"I don't know what your talking about sensei…I'm just taking the opportunity to grow stronger.." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he didn't want the young boy to become crazy like he did and run away when some freak came to the village and said he'd offer him a way of gaining ultimate power.

"…Well today I've decided to make you meditate.." Kiseki gave a small curt nod although he looked unsatisfied. "Tell me before I take you to the waterfall..Why do you crave to grow stronger…There are certain reasons behind peoples actions.." The silver haired boy inhaled thickly.

"I want to grow up quickly and become as strong as my father..So my mother won't need his company to be happy..." Sasuke raised a small brow.

_Could he have a 'mother' complex?..._

"I'm sure your mother is happy…he has you two to love him.." Kiseki scoffed.

"Well that may be the case, but unfortunately I think mother craves something more.." Giving an exhausted sigh Sasuke ruffled the boys tied hair.

"Fine…If you want to become strong like your father you're going to have to take it slowly..Your only ten.." Kiseki nodded and beamed a happy smile at his teacher.

"So no meditation?.." Sasuke nodded.

"First show me how well you've developed the Jutsu I taught you.."

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kakashi heaved a long and exhausted sigh, turning his head to the side to see a just as worn out Yamato and a beaming looking Naruto staring at his village with a hopeful face, a small smile grew on Kakashi's face when the young blond ended up looking exactly like his father, his smile dropping when his stomach started growling extremely loudly.

"EH? Kakashi..Don't tell me your hungry..We just ate!" Kakashi rubbed his masked face before looking at a tired Yamato.

"..That was well over a good hour or two ago.." Naruto glanced over at the brown haired man and gave a huge beam of a smile.

"OFF TO EAT RAMEN THEN.." Kakashi smiled under his mask when the young man started walking energetically off towards the Ramen stand, an onyx eye catching a glimpse of Naruto's book advertisement.

"Two lover's, separate paths….Can there be love?.." Kakashi glared at the back of the blond.

_Did he use me and Iruka as a basic template for this story?..._Naruto looked behind him, obviously feeling the tired glare boring a hole into his back and noticed that Kakashi was now glaring at the poster.

"Like it?....Maybe it will give you an idea of how to make things work Kakashi…" Yamato gave a small chuckle and patted his Sempai on the back before walking off with Naruto towards the Ramen stand.

_Make things work…Ten years have passed and our relationship hasn't changed...It's my fault...I doubt there's still a chance…Naruto's just to damn positive._

Iruka rubbed his face from annoyance, why did he feel this day wasn't the only day that was going to be a bad one?

* * *

TBC? Totally up to you guys hehehe XD

Read and Review please :D x x x x

EroCocoLoco x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Oh C'mon**

***Fireworks explode and smoke appears* **

***Jumps out of smoke * **Arashi: Yo! I'm Hatake Arashi nice to meet you all, me and my brother Kiseki are just here to speak for the authoress!!

***Swats smoke away* **Kiseki: Pleasure to meet you all..We'd like to say thank you for the nice feedback!

Arashi: Right!! I'm glad you all wanted it to continue so you could all see my awesomeness!!

***Rolls eyes*** Kiseki: Arashi your ego is getting way to big..I may just have to show you what real brilliance is..

***Glares*** Arashi: OH YEAH? OH YEAH? BRING IT ON!! I'LL SHOW YOU SOME AWESOME MOVES THAT I'VE LEARNT, MOVES THAT HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN FROM THE GREAT JIRAIYA AND THE FOURTH HOKAGE!!!

***Scoffs*** Kiseki: Well I've learnt from an Uchiha, you should know how fantastic they are…

***Glares*** Arashi: Bring it on then, while you're at it, go suck on Sasuke's ass!!

***Glares*** Kiseki: Do not speak of my sensei like that!! TAKE IT BACK!!

***Sweat drops*** Konohamaru: U-Uh boys..Don't fight, your family..

***Eye twitch*** Iruka: Arashi…***grabs Arashi's jaw* **SHALL I WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP?!?! WHAT A DIRTY WAY OF SPEAKING!!!

***Cries*** Arashi: DAAAAAADDY!! SAVE ME! MUMS SCARY!!

* * *

"HOLY CRAP SENSEI!" Came a young boy's shriek when he turned the corner to see a naked woman blowing a kiss towards him, clinging to the wall for dear life Arashi watched as the woman disappeared and within the smoke revealed a tall, wild brown haired Konohamaru giving a really perverted grin at his young student.

"Hey there Arashi! That my boy is your punishment for being late!" The silver haired boy frowned in confusion.

"I'm not late…Am I?" Konohamaru nodded and walked up to his young student.

"You're already picking up your dads habits…" Scratching the back of his head Arashi gave a cheeky beam of a smile.

"Sensei..Can you tell me about relationships?" Konohamaru leaned in close to his student with cautious eyes.

"..You like someone?...Hm?" Blushing madly the poor boy started waving his hands around.

"N-N-N-No…I just want to know about..How adult relationships work.." The brown haired sensei scratched the small tuff of beard on his chin.

"..Hmm I don't know, you may be a genius but isn't this more for your parents?" Arashi glared at his sensei.

"C'mon sensei or I'm going to tell 'you know who' that you still do the harem Jutsu.." A hand whipped out and covered Arashi's mouth, hazel eyes looking up at a shaking Konohamaru.

"Shh! Don't even joke about that…She's got man strength!!" Arashi gave a muffled chuckle and watched how his teacher became defeated. "Fine…Adults relationships basically consist of lots of conversation, alone time is vital and good sex.." Arashi lifted a perfectly shaped brow.

"Okay so conversation, alone time and sex?" Konohamaru itched his chin a little and nodded.

"Well..I'm not quite a fully evolved adult yet, but that's what makes my relationship work..She loves conversation, she also likes it when I do something spontaneous and to have a good sex life.." Arashi nodded.

"Okay so I have to get my parents alone, so they can talk and have sex.." Konohamaru flushed from the bluntness in the boy's tone of voice, his hands flying all over the place.

"A-Ah..H-How about, we pretend we never had this conversation?" Arashi stared at his teacher with confused eyes but nodded anyway. "Wait? You want Iruka and Kakashi to get together?..I knew Kakashi was a little slow in that department but jeez? Hasn't it been like…Four years?"

"Ten.." Konohamaru choked on his spit and shook his head.

"Is it really worth trying to bring them together then? I mean ten years.." Arashi looked to the floor, his fists clenching and then his hazel eyes looking back up with determination lingering within them.

"My mum still loves him! I will make my mum happy!!" Konohamaru gave a small sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"..Alright..I wish you luck.." Arashi looked around and gave a small sigh, Konohamaru knowing the boy was going to ask something troublesome, prepared to become resistant to his cuteness.

"Will you help me?" Asked Arashi as he stared up at his teacher with his big hazel eyes, Konohamaru patted the boy's shoulder, about to decline the offer.

"..Sweet.." Both males looked to where the voice was coming from, Konohamaru giving a huge beam when he saw Moegi come walking towards them.

"Moegi..." The tall woman gave a huge smile at the both of them and ruffled Arashi's wild hair.

"So what're you going to say to the boys offer Konohamaru?" Arashi looked from the woman smiling down at him to his teacher.

"..Fine..I'll help you Arashi…B-But if it all goes wrong! I had no part in this!! Iruka will kill me!!" Moegi gave a small chuckle at her boyfriends comment.

"..Well then I'll help to..Can't completely leave your parents future in the hands of my useless boyfriend.." Konohamaru glared lightly at his girlfriend, his hand snaking it's way around her waist.

"Alright so what should we do?.." Moegi looked at the boy who had questioned and smiled down at him.

"Well I heard Naruto has returned so how about when Kakashi's free, Konohamaru could ask him for advice about his 'rocky' relationship?" Konohamaru raised a brow at his girlfriend and paled.

"W-W-What so you're not happy with our relationship now??" Moegi gave a small sigh from the stupidity her boyfriend was suffering from.

"Our relationships fine, it's just an excuse to get Kakashi to talk about his relationship with Iruka..And for you to tell him to get in there before it's to late.." Konohamaru gave a sigh of relief and hugged the woman.

"Heh it's good having a smart girlfriend.." Moegi blushed and Arashi gave a blinding beam.

"She is brilliance.."…._So is her chest, heh heh heh..._

**~ Chu Chu Chu ~**

Naruto sat down and drooled at the bowl of ramen in front of him, Yamato giving a small hesitant smile over at the blonds gushing mouth. Kakashi heaved a sigh and prodded the pork that was floating around in his bowl, the blond noticing it obviously stopped drooling and got serious.

"..Look..Kakashi...I would say wait until the book comes out, but…..C'mon you must know Iruka still cares right?" The silver haired man looked over at his former student and blinked.

"How so?.." Naruto scratched his cheek and prodded his own pork floating around in his ramen.

"..Well..Why in hell would he still live at your house, cook you meals, clean up after you and so on, if he didn't?" Kakashi looked from the blond to the bowl of ramen, picking up some noodles with his chopsticks and then letting them go.

"..Hm…I guess your right...But I've been so busy lately, he stopped sharing the bed with me…We hardly talk…And when we do it's only fo-it's my fault for not giving him any attention.." Naruto looked at Kakashi with serious blue eyes and then looked to Yamato, taking the signal the brown haired man spoke up.

"Look….Senpai..You just have to..Make it work now, you have a family at home, two wonderful boys and a loving and special person who still seems interested no matter the distance you two share.." Naruto nodded with an impressed expression masking his face.

"Nice Yamato....I should have just said that in the beginning right?" The brown haired man gave a nervous laugh and smiled over at his silver haired sempai, Kakashi inhaled sharply, slowly closing his eye for a second to take it all in.

"So…Yamato..I should just...Take a dive and see if there's any hope?" Both Naruto and Yamato nodded.

"Hell Kakashi! You've been getting more oblivious as the years pass.." The silver haired man raised a silver brow out of interest.

"Hm?" Naruto gulped down a few noodles and then pointed his chopsticks over at his former teacher.

"..Ba~~sically, because your not used to the whole family thing and the fact that I've been dragging you all over the place, you haven't noticed Iruka's feelings simply because you wish to make it seem that you've failed.." Yamato slurped up his noodles and then eyed the blond quizzically.

"Isn't that more loss of confidence than oblivious?" Kakashi blocked out the two's argument and stared at his ramen.

…_Maybe their right..I should just take a shot and see how it goes.._

"Oh so there you are brat?!" All three men looked over their shoulders to see an older looking Tsunade standing there with her hands on her hips and an irritated brow twitching, Kakashi sweat dropped when Naruto started to laugh nervously and rub the back of his head.

"…Ah…Granny…How are you?" The busty blonde stomped up to the three ninja's and grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt.

"Kakashi! Yamato! You come as well!" Naruto went to grab his bowl of ramen but failed as he was dragged to the floor, his face practically looking like a baby who had just lost their favorite toy. Kakashi heaved a sigh and walked beside the blonde woman, Yamato following close behind.

"A-Ah..Granny I swear I was just going to see you!" Tsunade looked over her shoulder and sent a death glare over to the man.

"I said I'll fill your position when you're out of the village! The moment you step foot in this place is when I completely drop all Hokage duties and hand them back over to you!" All the villagers watched their Hokage get dragged all the way down the street, some of the old ladies muffling small laughs at the cute blond.

**~ Chu Chu Chu ~**

Wiping away the sweat that had formed on his brow Kiseki looked over at the raven haired teacher who was sitting on the decking, his pale feet brushing against the long grass beneath him.

"How was that sensei?" Sasuke gave a thumbs up and a smile to match.

"Very nice, the form was well constructed…" Kiseki beamed a smile and caught the towel being thrown his way using it to wipe his sweaty face. Standing up the raven patted him self off and stretched a little as he looked up at the sky.

"..Naruto-nii should be coming back soon.." Sasuke glanced over at his student, a black brow slowly raising. Kiseki scoffed and rolled his eyes from the confused expression his teacher was showing. "I know you and Naruto-nii have a thing.." Sasuke frowned and turned to walk back into his house.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." Kiseki followed his teacher, saying a small thank you as he took a glass of water that was being handed to him and then spoke up.

"I remember when you came back to this village, the happiness that seemed to radiate from Naruto when he finally realized he wasn't imagining things was from him loving you…And don't tell me it's the love of brothers because I have a brother!! There is something more when you two look at each other.." Impressed with the analysis, Sasuke gave a defeated sigh; could he really just deny it and make the boy doubt his skills?

"…Nicely done, although you was analyzing a little to much, but…Yes there is something there..Why bring it up so suddenly?" Kiseki followed Sasuke to the kitchen, his hazel eyes watching the water in his glass swish around.

"Because you look like you miss him, why didn't you go with him when he left?" Sasuke turned around to look at Kiseki carefully.

"I have to get started on the revival of my clan and as he's Hokage I can't go against his wishes if he tells me to stay here..And find a woman.." The silver haired boy nodded.

"Um so does that mean you and Naruto won't have a baby then?" Sasuke blinked, firstly confused but then all of that draining away when he realized that Kiseki and Arashi were made from Iruka and Kakashi, a small smile growing on his face when he just found a loop hole in Naruto's wishes. Kiseki blinked from the man's smiling face.

"Anyway, I'm guessing your wanting this conversation to lead to your parents?" Kiseki looked to the floor and nodded.

"..From what you said earlier…I can't give Mother what he needs…And…Father can..So..I'm asking you..Please help me.." Sasuke watched the boy closely and gave another defeated sigh.

_Why is he so cute? How can I reject such an honest and innocent little kid?_ Kiseki looked up at his teacher, his big hazel eyes twinkling with hope.

"..Fine..Just stop staring at me like that…So what can I do?" Kiseki gave a huge beam of a smile and hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you so much sensei!!...I've got something in mind, tell me what you think…"

**~ Chu Chu Chu ~**

Shizune watched as Naruto was thrown into his office, the blond landing uncomfortably on his chair.

"..What got you all sour granny?!" Tsunade exhaled steam through her nose and stomped up to the boy.

"…You really wish to know?" Shaking his head violently the blond watched the woman stomp out of the room with Shizune trotting behind her. Kakashi closed the door behind the two women and looked at the blond who was glaring at the endless piles of paper work.

"..Did she even do the assigned sheets I gave to her before I left?..There's twice as much here damn it!!" Yamato gave a small chuckle before picking up some documents and placing them on the blond's desk.

"..Well you better get started…Oh, I'll be sure to tell the council of the new connections you managed to make within this trip.." Naruto nodded and watched the brown haired man leave; Kakashi heaved a sigh and watched the blond get out his stamp.

"..Kakashi, you don't need to help me…How about you go and see your kids now?" Kakashi gave a short nod before leaving, an onyx eye closing as he smiled over at the person coming his way when he walked down the hall.

"..Well hello Sasuke.." The raven gave a small smile over at his old teacher in return.

"Kakashi…Naruto can finally make you rest now, right?.." The silver haired man chuckled happily and rubbed the back of his head.

"..A nice long break sounds good.."

"Father!!" Sasuke looked behind him to see Kiseki running past and giving his dad a hug, Kakashi looking overjoyed as he gave his son a tight squeeze.

"Kiseki have you been good for Sasuke?" The silver haired boy gave a nod and smiled over at his raven teacher.

"..Thank you for training me Uchiha-sensei....I wouldn't want to bother Naruto-nii as he has a lot of work to do..So give him a kiss for me.." Sasuke's brow twitched and he gave the boys neat hair a rustle, a smirk forming on his face from the young boy's annoyance.

"Alright see you tomorrow Kiseki..Laters Kakashi.." Kakashi let go of his son and started walking down the hall, Kiseki walking extremely close to his father's side.

"Have you and Arashi been good for you mama?" Kiseki gave a small nod.

"…Well..Arashi's still being a little troublesome but that's normal right?" Kakashi chuckled and patted his sons shoulder.

"Good…How has mama been?" Kiseki looked up at his father who was staring back down at him, that onyx eye taking in the amazing creation him and Iruka had managed to create.

"..Mother's fine, a little tired from the new students that had just come into the academy.." Kakashi nodded.

"..Your brother should have finished training, how about we go collect him and do something?" Kiseki beamed at his father and lead him to where his troublesome twin would be.

**~ Chu Chu Chu ~**

Naruto looked at the person who just entered and gave a small smile.

"..You alright Sasuke?.." The raven nodded and gently closed the door behind him, the blond noticing something off put down his pen and watched the raven walk up to him, a pale hand running through those dark locks and an exhausted expression plastered on the Uchiha's face. "What's wrong?" Sasuke walked around the blond's desk so he was standing beside the sun kissed Hokage's chair, leaning down to look at the documents the blond had to sign, the tanned man beside him flushing from such close contact.

"Hm…You better fill these out quick, they need to be sent off soon.." Naruto looked at the date due to be sent and went bug eyed.

"HOLY CRAP! HOW AM I TO FINISH ALL THIS IN A DAY?" Sasuke looked over at the blond and smirked when he noticed the blond froze in his chair, leaning in closer so his lips brushed against the blonds and then pulling back, Naruto nearly fell out of his chair from shock, his face slowly turning a deep shade of red.

"..W-What was that for?!" Sasuke beamed a smile and straightened up.

"Kiseki told me to give you a kiss.." Glaring at the pile of paper work on his desk, Naruto reached out a hand and grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt. "Hmm?"

"...I told you not to kiss me in the office Sasuke…" Sasuke gave a small smirk and bent down to capture the blond's lips once again, pulling apart slightly to look into those blue eyes.

"Welcome back dobe.."

**~ Chu Chu Chu ~**

Konohamaru, Moegi and Arashi had finished discussing the plans, sensing Kakashi's chakra the brown haired man shoved Moegi off around the corner, the girl fuming a little as she was roughly shoved to the floor, her boyfriend not noticing it as he rushed back. Taking the hint Arashi waited for Konohamaru to speak up.

"Alright, Arashi! Show me how well your chakra control has gotten!" Kakashi and Kiseki walked around the corner, a small proud smile appearing behind the pale nins mask as he watched his wild looking son charge up the side of a building, Kiseki not even batting an eyelash at his brothers accomplishments, then again he probably knew the extent of his brothers abilities so there was no need to be impressed. Turning around Konohamaru pretended to be surprised and Arashi came darting to the ground.

"DAD!!" Kakashi braced himself for the rugby tackle he was to receive from his son, Konohamaru flinching when father and son hit the floor. Rustling his son's hair Kakashi gave the boy a really quick squeeze before sitting himself up and wiping off some dirt that was on Arashi's face.

"Hello there Arashi..You've been doing well with training" Arashi beamed a smile and hugged his dad once more.

"Dad! What are you doing here?! Did you come to help train with me?" Kakashi shook his head and stood up.

"I was wondering if your training had finished so we could do something" Arashi looked over at his brother and smiled, Kiseki blinking and taking a second to catch his brother when he darted at him, Kakashi began to chuckle as he watched the two start wrestling on the ground; Konohamaru took the cue and slowly walked up to the older man.

"Hey Kakashi how was touring the world?" Kakashi gave a huge sigh and rustled his hair a little.

"..Exhausting…How about training my little ball of energy?" The brown haired young man gave a small laugh and beamed a smile.

"..He's great! Excellent student…Oh..As Naruto's busy, could I..Ask you for some

advice?" Kakashi lifted a brow at the former trouble maker.

"Yeah sure? What can I help you with?" Konohamaru dragged out a long sigh and rubbed his head.

"It's about me a Moegi, she's become so….Annoying, she always likes to argue with me and I'm sick of getting a damn beating for leaving out one lousy book, sure it's filled with sex but its Naruto's erotic novel!! Oh! And she complains that all I want is sex to!!" Kakashi sweat dropped and put a pale gloved hand on the brown haired mans shoulder.

"..I don't really know much about relationships.." Konohamaru gave a confused expression.

"But aren't you and Iruka together?..." Kakashi shook his head, his dark eye watching when Konohamaru frowned. "..You serious? Kakashi! What are you waiting for?" The silver haired man's mood darkened, just what he needed, advice from a previous troublemaker who himself was having relationship issues. Just then Moegi came stomping around the corner, her fist connecting to Konohamaru's jaw immediately.

"I'm annoying?!?! It isn't just one book! It's about a whole collection damn it!" Kiseki pushed his brother off of him and straightened up, his eyes turning a little big from watching Moegi throw a fit. "I can't even wake up in the morning without having to trip up on your things!! Oh and you try it on all the time, your like a horny dog! ARE YOU UNCONSCIOUS?? WAKE UP NOW!! NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING OUT OF THIS LECTURE!!" Deciding it was best Kakashi signaled his kids to come with him; Arashi glared at his teacher who was in a pool of blood and Kiseki shivered; his fear of women was flaring up.

_Now I have to think of another plan!!_

Kakashi looked at his two sons with a smile on his face.

_All I have to do is talk to Iruka tonight..._

Kiseki looked at his idiotic brother and narrowed his eyes.

_I hope my idea works..._

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco**

**Read and Review please :D x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Misunderstandings, Make Ups And Break Ups?**

***flames appear* Arashi:** OH YEAH! FEEL THE HEAT OF MY AWESOMENESS!!

**Kiseki:** …Brother..Put that out before you set the place on fire..

**Arashi:** Um..No? I can control this little flame and..YOU GUYS JUST WATCH FOR MY AWESOME PLAN!!

***raises a brow* Kiseki:** You…You…***eyes widen* **PUT THE FIRE OUT YOU IDIOT

***waves hands around frantically* Arashi:** OH SNAP…OH AH…AHH…DADDY HELP ME!!

***puts fire out* Iruka:**..Arashi….Your going to need your dad to save you now!!

***screams* Arashi:** DAD! HELP ME, MUMS GONE CRAZY!! AHH

* * *

Kakashi watched his two sons eat their ramen, his pale gloved hand reaching out to automatically pull the loose noodle dangling from Arashi's chin, the wild looking boy flushing in embarrassment for a moment before eating his food once again. Kiseki looked over and noticed his father wasn't eating, swallowing the noodles in his mouth he reached his tanned hand out and tapped Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Came the pale nin's reaction to the sudden contact, his onyx eye glancing over at his other son. "What is it Kiseki? Noodle's no good?" Kiseki gave a small smile and wiped his mouth.

"The noodles are fine…How come you're not eating?" Kakashi blinked for a second and then smiled under his mask.

"I've already eaten ramen today…So what would you two like to do after this?" Hearing some muffled choking sound Kakashi looked over at the boy to the other side of him, his visible eye narrowing as he frowned over at his wild son. "Arashi, what did mama tell you? No talking with your mouth full" Arashi swallowed his mouthful in one go and licked his lips.

"Sorry, how about we train?? We haven't trained with you for so long dad!!" Kakashi heaved a little sigh and glanced at Kiseki who was giving a smile at him.

"It would be nice father.." Kakashi went back and forth, looking from Kiseki to Arashi and then finally became defeated. He never knew his children could be so cute; no one could defy their wishes when they went into the cute mode. Which seemed to be all the time for him.

"..Very well..Go easy on me though.." Arashi punched the air and started stuffing all the noodles he could into his mouth; Kiseki looked over at his messy brother in disgust before neatly downing all the noodles he had left.

**X~x~X**

Sasuke watched Naruto fill out and complete the documents on his desk, a small smirk tugging at his pale lips when he noticed the blond tensing up from his intent stare. Blue eyes glanced over to look at the raven sitting in a red chair rather seductively, Sasuke resting his elbow on the arm rest and his head resting on a milky fist, a white shirt open to reveal his sexy pale chest and his legs parted, which allowed many to see the slight bump from the mans black tight trousers; finding it hard to pull his eyes away Naruto gritted his teeth. Those azure orbs narrowing when a perfect smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, those dark eyes glinting with excitement and pleasure.

"…Stop that.." Slowly raising a brow Sasuke pretended to look bewildered.

"Stop what?" Growling, Naruto looked back to his work and pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha, the index finger wagging up and down.

"..Everything your doing is making me feel uneasy and distracted.." Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to look out of the window.

"..Naruto...I have something to ask of you.." Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a confused expression on his tanned whiskered face.

"What is it?" Sasuke stared at the blond Hokage for a second and then looked to the floor.

"..You said I should remain in this village to find a woman.." Naruto finding it hard to look at his best friend any longer turned back to his work, trying to fight down the aching jealousy that was growing within him.

"You…Found someone nice?" The Uchiha looked up at his friend, his onyx eyes narrowing when he saw a slight strained expression on the blonds face, those careful and observant eyes also noticing the small shaking of the tanned fist.

"..I want you.." Naruto's eye's widened and then gradually narrowed, the man's vision still focused on the document lying on his desk.

"…Sasuke..Take this seriously.." Came the sun kissed Hokage's hiss.

"I am.." Whipping his head round Naruto gasped when his face was confronted with Sasuke's, his whole body shaking in surprise from the others speed and the seriousness that was within those obsidian eyes. "....Let's try what Iruka and Kakashi did.." Blond brows furrowed and Naruto turned his attention back to his work.

"..Are you stupid?..That is...Absurd...." Feeling slight annoyance from the clear rejection, Sasuke backed away.

"How so, Naruto?" The blond glared at his partner.

"...You need a woman Sasuke!.." Having enough of this the raven walked off towards the exit, stopping directly in front of it.

"I guess…You may be right.." Naruto watched Sasuke leave, his bottom lip twitching and his tanned fist unconsciously screwing up a piece of paper.

_Shit...What am I doing?...It's for the best right?...He needs a woman, a beautiful woman....A woman.._Dimmed blue eyes moved to stare at the crumpled document within his tanned hands…_I don't want him to be with a woman...I want him to be with __**me**__..._Looking back up the blond jumped out of his seat and charged for the door, Shikamaru gasping and moving backwards when his Hokage swung the huge door open and took down the hall, nearly shoving the pineapple haired man out of the way; giving a huge sigh, Shikamaru looked behind him to gaze at a black haired boy carrying a stack of documents.

"…Let's put this in the office and get to training shall we?" Beaming a smile the boy rushed into the room.

"..Alright master!!..." Smirking, Shikamaru watched Asuma's legacy go in.

**X~x~X**

Arashi flopped himself onto his back as he gasped heavy breaths, his eyes shut tightly and his legs and arms spreading out, beside him his brother was kneeling on the ground, trying to catch his breath and his hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. Moving his head to the side, Arashi looked at his twin.

"Man dads to awesome.." Kiseki glanced over at his brother and frowned.

"..Your not meant to compliment the opponent Arashi.." Arashi stuck out his tongue and smirked, his eyes glowing in the sunlight as he stared at his bored looking father.

"Dad may be awesome Kiseki, but I'm far better!!" Kakashi lifted a perfectly shaped brow, his dark eye growing wide in shock when a foot nearly connected to his jaw; jumping back Kakashi stared at an Arashi water clone with astonishment, Kiseki looked from his brother to the clone in front of them.

"..How did you…" Arashi snorted and pulled himself up to his feet, his hazel eyes slowly gliding over as he replied to his brother.

"Because I'm full of awesomness.." Kakashi eyed up the clone before him cautiously, he had to admit if Arashi was up against a Hyuga and done this Jutsu, he would blend in nicely from how evenly spread his chakra was.

"Very nice Arashi, how about we stop for a break?" The wild haired boy groaned loudly but flopped back onto the floor nevertheless, giving a small chuckle Kakashi walked past the disbursing clone and sat down beside Arashi. Kiseki slowly moving to his fathers free side and taking a seat.

"Father…" Kakashi slowly laid down; resting his head on his folded arms behind him and turned to address his son. "Did you enjoy your travels?" Kiseki copied his father's position and smiled at him, his father giving a short nod as a reply and then looking up at the sky, watching the clouds go past.

"It was interesting seeing such amazing things, although I've traveled around a bit, the lands that I've never ventured before were very intriguing, like how their culture and normal lives were extremely different to how it is here.." Kiseki gave an unnoticed nod and closed his eyes, trying his very best to calm his unsteady breathing. Snoring sounded and both father and son glanced over at Arashi, Kiseki looking at his brother in an undignified manner and Kakashi chuckling a little, his pale gloved hand moving and gently rustling the wild silver hair.

"Father…Can I ask you if you would come and see my new Jutsu tonight at the training field?" Kakashi stared at his neat looking son with a bewildered expression.

"Why don't you show me it now?" Shaking his head vigorously Kiseki went back to looking at the sky.

"I also what mother to see it, but he can't because he is working at the academy.." Kakashi eyed up Kiseki a while longer and then pulled the two boys either side of him closer.

"Very well…" Kiseki smiled softly and closed his eyes.

_My plan is starting to work; all I need now is for Sensei to carry through on his end…_

**X~x~X**

Iruka sighed and rubbed at his temples, the pre-Genin's have finally gone out for their morning break, leaving him some time to clear his head in silence.

"Iruka-sensei.." Hearing the familiar voice Iruka turned around and smiled when he saw Konohamaru leaning against the doorway, his dark eyes looking around the room with a small smile. "Wow, this room looks so small now…Those desks seemed so much bigger.." Iruka groaned mentally from the mans stupidity, but smiled when he noticed just how mature Konohamaru has gotten, how his voice had became a lot more rougher and deep and how his face had became more defined.

"Yes well Konohamaru, you was a lot smaller then.." The brown haired man beamed a smile and walked

into the room. "What can I do you for? Has Arashi been causing you problems?"

"Nope, none at all…Just came to see how you were doing.." Iruka gave a tired smile over at the man who now moved to sit on the desk directly in front of his table, Konohamaru beaming a smile and scratching his cheek.

"That is very kind of you, but I'm fine…Exhausted from these kids draining the life out of me.." Barking a laugh the honorable grandson of the third Hokage shook his head.

"Well if I had your twins on top of these wild children then, I would be feeling the same, if not worse…" Giving a small smile, Iruka turned to look out the window.

"Yes…Well their not as bad as everyone thinks, at home Kiseki and Arashi are what keeps me going" Came Iruka's sadden and quiet tone of voice, down-casting his eyes to his hands lying on his desk and fiddling with his fingers. "With out them, I wouldn't really have much of a need to keep going" Konohamaru frowned, his chest aching from feeling the sadness coming from his old sensei.

_Kakashi should get moving...I don't even know if he deserves to have Iruka when he makes Iruka hurt like this…_

"…Um..I know it's not my place, but…Are you hurting because of a certain, silver haired Jonin?" Looking up sharply Iruka stared at Konohamaru for a minute, his brow knitting together and his brown eyes diverting away from those concerned ones staring back at him.

"What makes you say that?..." Rubbing the back of his head Konohamaru sighed loudly, causing Iruka to look at him once again.

"..Well..Arashi was concerned about it, he didn't want me to say anything…But obviously it's normal for the boys to be concerned when they sense their mother's in pain.." Iruka flushed a little from having been named the mother so casually, then guilt setting in when he thought of having unintentionally dragged his sons into his emotional battle.

"I guess your right…Maybe I should do something about it.." Konohamaru gave a huge smile and stood up, making his way over to the door.

"That's the spirit Iruka-sensei!! Everything will clear up soon! Sorry I can't stay…Have to see Naruto.." Iruka nodded and waved goodbye, his brown eyes lingering on the spot Konohamaru was just at, heaving a little sigh the tanned man stood from his seat.

_I guess I've waited long enough…Maybe it's time I finally did what I should have done ages ago...For the kids…And for me.._

"Better find somewhere new to live.."

**X~x~X**

Loud foot steps echoed down a narrow hallway and a white jacket flapped from the woman's fast pace, green eyes narrowed and a pale hand rose to push back a pink bang getting in the way of the woman's vision.

"Sakura.." The one being called stopped walking and turned around, a small smile creeping onto her soft features when she saw Shizune and Tsunade.

"Yes master?" Tsunade strolled up to Sakura, her bold steps echoing along the hallway and her face looking extremely foul.

"You've been working hard, come take a break and sip some Sake!" Sakura raised a pink brow and rubbed her temples.

"Tsunade-sama, how many times have I said I don't drink?" The busty blonde woman barked a laugh and grabbed onto Sakura's arm, yanking her old student down the hall.

"You don't drink on the job! I've officially called for you to stop, let's drink up!" Giving up the pink haired woman heaved a sigh and smiled weakly at Shizune.

"Sakura!!" All three women stopped their actions and turned to see a worn out Naruto, his hand reaching out and signaling them to stop. Tsunade's brow twitched and she pointed an accusing finger at the young man.

"How in hell have you finished with all those documents?! Get back to it!!" Naruto flinched; seemed Tsunade was still in a bad mood.

"Graaanny, if you did the assigned work as temp Hokage! I wouldn't have as much to do!" Opening her mouth to speak but finding no snide comeback the busty woman scoffed, turning around and walking off with Shizune.

"Sakura, meet us at the usual bar when he's finished with you.." Sakura heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"What is it Naruto?" Came her soft voice,

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Frowning darkly Sakura stared at the Hokage like he was stupid.

"Why in hell would I see Sasuke, when I've been working in this hospital?? Why, is he hurt?" Naruto gave a small chuckle, yep. He felt a little stupid now.

"No he's fine, I was just wondering if he came to see you…" Sakura once again stared at Naruto like he was a moron, her pink brow twitching uncontrollably.

"You're a moron aren't you? Why would he come to see me? Unless he was injured...We both know he would rather spend time watching paint dry than hang around with me…" Naruto chuckled nervously. He to had known that, well the fact that Sasuke had clearly stated it upfront to the woman when he finally returned seemed to make everyone know it. "Why what have you done?" Naruto's face dropped, once again Sakura still managed to take Sasuke's side without knowing the situation.

"Nothing…Well..We had an argument and he stormed off…" Heaving an irritated sigh, Sakura turned around on her heel.

"Well have you checked his house?" After not getting a straight reply the woman looked over her shoulder and scoffed. "..Jeez and you're Hokage?.." Naruto laughed a little and watched the woman walk off, she's a scarier version of Tsunade.

_Are all women in a bad mood? Or is it just the future spinsters and the drunken ones?..._

**X~x~X**

Sasuke groaned and slammed his front door shut, yanking his sandals off and walking straight towards the kitchen where he placed two brown paper bags onto the side. Having a permanent scowl fixed onto his face, the raven glared at the food content within one of those bags.

"Stupid Naruto, me take it seriously? How fucking serious do I need to be for that moronic asshole to get it?" Growling a little when he pulled out the chicken and placed it down roughly Sasuke sighed. "What the fuck is mine and Naruto's relationship? More importantly, what does he think of it as? We kiss and he somehow thinks we are still friends?...What should I just rape him there and then?..The only reason I haven't is because he's been so busy.." Yanking our some garlic powder Sasuke groaned again.

_Fuck Naruto is so irritating and confusing…_Banging on his door caused Sasuke to nearly drop the glass container of powder.

"SASUKE ARE YOU THERE? HELL I KNOW YOUR THERE! CAN I COME IN?!" Growling animalistic-ally Sasuke charged for his front door, whipped it open and yanked the blond inside roughly, the Hokage landing with an uncomfortable 'oof' and snapping his head around to glare at the raven.

"Why do you have to be so loud? Everything you do is loud and annoying.." Naruto got more comfortable and looked to the floor, his ears taking in the sound of Sasuke shutting the door.

"Sasuke….I'm sorry…I don't want you to be with a woman…" Sasuke stared at the blond for a while longer, his fixed scowl slowly fading into a confused expression.

"Then why did you say all that?" Naruto chewed on his bottom lip and then stood up, his blue eyes stilled fixed to the ground.

"Because you do need to have a woman, how will it look for you to have a man by your side when you need to bare children…" Naruto looked up to meet the same expression Sakura had given him not to long ago.

"You're a moron you know that.." Scowling weakly the blond took off his sandals and stormed off, walking straight into Sasuke's kitchen.

"Yeah well….Your not all that clever either.." Sasuke grinned a little and followed the blond, slapping the tanned hand that was poking the chicken. "What's all this?" Sasuke glanced at the blond for a second and moved to sit the tanned man down in one of the wooden chairs. Looking confused the blond stared into those obsidian eyes weirdly.

"Naruto, we tend to do this a lot, we argue, you confess and then you change the subject..I normally let it go, but this is serious…" Naruto nodded slightly and dropped his eyes to stare at Sasuke's revealed chest as the pale man kneeled down. "Naruto…Will you marry me?" Sasuke watched Naruto slowly look up at him with wide eyes.

"Eh? Like…Become an Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded with a smile on his face. "Like Naruto Uchiha…" Once again Sasuke nodded, his eyes showing amusement as he watched how Naruto grew slightly red in the cheeks.

"Yes..Naruto Uchiha…Sound's nice doesn't it?"

"…And we'll have to do the same thing Iruka and Kakashi did?" Naruto blushed full scale. "Uh…Uh..That means we…We….Will..Have to.." Sasuke stood up and walked over to the brown grocery bags.

"Have sex?" He finished while Naruto eyed up his ass and flushed a little more.

"Well..W-Well..I-I..How about we talk later?..I-I have documents and all that.." Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto slowly walk out of the room.

"Have dinner here with me.." Naruto smiled as he sat down to put his sandals on.

"Is that chicken for tonight?" Came the man's question as he could feel his stomach rumble.

"No it's for someone else.."

**X~x~X**

Kakashi strolled down the hill with his two sons by his side, Kiseki worrying about if Sasuke will be able to do it in time and Arashi thinking of a new plan.

_Hmm..Okay they have to be alone and have sex…Hmm..To get them into the mood and to get them into a room together.._Twisting his face up the wild looking boy thought as hard as he could, his face slowly lighting up when an 'amazing' idea came to mind…_Let's try that! I hope it works!!_

* * *

**TBC**

**Kiseki: **Oh dear, brother what are you planning? ***rubs temples***

**Arashi**: Pssh! Like I'd tell you! Anyway! Please review? Awesomeness love from me!!

**Kiseki**: Such a loser. Oh, thank you for reading. ***smiles***

~ EroCocoLoco ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Beautiful Start, Horrible End.**

***bandaged up Arashi enters*** Arashi: hey everyone!

***snickers*** Kiseki: that's for making mother angry, and I will finally see what you had planned?

***glares*** Arashi: yes you will…My plan will so work!! ENJOY MY PLAN NOT KISEKI'S, BECAUSE HE SUCKS ASS!

***slaps*** Kiseki: that is insensitive to homosexual's!! Apologize!!

***sulks*** Arashi: how? Not all of them actually suck asses.

A/N: YOU KNOW THIS SITE WOULDN'T LET ME REPLY TO MY REVIEWS??!?!?! TT_TT okay well…**Keikopanda102** your idea, I was thinking of that, but I'm not to sure..I really need my readers to decide, which I will put in an author's note at the end of this chappie.

Here is a list of thank you's to those who reviewed: **Belladonna-Lamorte**, **EroPeanut**, **xgangsofasiax** here is the **super mucho** update tehe!! **tearfularcher **, **astralrose8106 **and** BlackRavensDream. Enjoy. **

* * *

Iruka watched the crazy pre-ninja's dart out of the room, his body feeling weak and drained and his head was pounding like hell.

"Urgh..." Hearing a creak Iruka looked behind him, his eyes growing wide when he saw Kakashi perched on the window sill. "K-Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded and hopped of the window, his dark eye taking in the extremely messy room.

"Wow rough day?" Iruka frowned and looked around, his face turning red as he tried to calm his racing heart.

_Why do I still expect him to act like a lover with me?...Fuck I'm annoying…_Running a tanned hand through his messy hair, Iruka nodded.

"Tell me about it, their all to…Energetic and excited…" Heaving a sigh, Iruka slowly strolled over to one of the desks and picked up the pieces of paper, his brown eyes gliding over to see Kakashi doing the same with the other desks. "You got back today? Mustn't you be tired?" Kakashi looked over at the tanned man and smiled under his mask, his dark eye frowning and his pale hand lifting and yanking down his mask, Iruka stared with a confused look in his eyes slowly watching as Kakashi smiled, his heart beating faster from the gentle and happy gesture.

"There's no need to wear a mask around you and I was, but seeing the boy's livened me up" Iruka nearly blushed but fought it down successfully as he continued collecting the papers.

"So what are you doing here?" Kakashi felt slight guilt grow inside of him.

_Of course, its weird for me to show my face around him…What a bastard I am.._

"I..Uh came to collect you.." Iruka gazed at Kakashi for a second and frowned.

"For what?" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Kakashi spoke up:

"Kiseki wanted to show us his new Jutsu in the training field..But if your tired I'll tell him another time" Iruka raised a brown brow and nodded.

"Oh okay, well that's fine…Just need to collect these and I'm done" Kakashi nodded and helped the brown haired man pick up the papers.

**Kaw~Kaw~Kaw**

Konohamaru yawned and rested his head against the desk; a stick prodding his skull caused him to wake from his near slumber. Growling the brown haired man glared at the blond sipping some tea and reading a manuscript.

"Stay awake Konohamaru, this way you'll be prepared for being a better Hokage.." Konohamaru glared even harder at the blond, he had gone to see Naruto simply to ask him if he was ready to be able to become a fully fledged Sage, because he wasn't able to contain the same amount of chakra Naruto had, the blond requested him to train and keep working in order for his chakra to increase. But instead the blond seemed unfocused so he offered to help with the excessive amounts of documents; unfortunately he got taken advantage of and ended up working by himself.

"How come you don't let me read your manuscripts any more?" Came the younger mans question as he stamped approval on the documents; Naruto looked up and sipped some more of his tea.

"Simply because your one of my fans to, I can't spoil it for you any more.." Konohamaru smiled and looked over at his teacher.

"So why were you so unfocused before?" Naruto looked up and exhaled smoothly.

"I got proposed to…" Konohamaru beamed over at his sensei.

"Let me guess…Sasuke?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"How did you guess?" Konohamaru scoffed and went back to working.

"What? Someone with only half a brain could tell that you two have something going on, damn you wasted most of your life chasing after him, I'd be offended if you two didn't" Naruto barked a laugh and put his manuscript down.

"What do you think I should do?" Konohamaru looked up.

"Well what do you want to do?" The blond man glared at his young student and looked out of the window.

"Urgh, so I'll be Naruto Uchiha…" Konohamaru smirked and got back to work.

"Name fit's like a glove.."

**Kaw~Kaw~Kaw**

Kakashi and Iruka strolled towards the training area; both of them freezing on the spot when a line of Kunai's with flame tags on them lit a path towards a small candle lit table. Iruka stared curiously and dodged and incoming kunai that landed just by his feet, bending down the brown haired man took the note that was tied to it.

_**I hope you enjoy this romantic dinner for two, take time to reconnect those lost emotions and find the answers to those questions that fill your mind. Love you both dearly, want to see you both happy.**_

_**Love Kiseki Hatake x x **_

Gasping a little, Iruka looked over at Kakashi who was staring back at him, both of them feeling a little awkward since they hadn't expected this. Rubbing the back of his head Kakashi beckoned for Iruka to walk down the kunai lit path.

"Um…Kiseki is quite the schemer…So lets enjoy this unexpected opportunity" Iruka huffed a little and eyed himself up.

"But look at me? My hair's a mess and I look extremely worn out, it's a shame not to dress up for such an occasion" Kakashi chuckled and grabbed onto Iruka's hand, slowly pulling the man towards the table. Iruka taking a seat, slowly lifted the lid to a silver tray, his eyes widening when he saw a professionally cooked meal. "Who did this?" Kakashi lifted his lid and gawked.

"Did you teach Kiseki to cook?" Iruka shook his head and looked at the silver haired man.

"Not that I could cook such a dish.." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"You could, your cooking is delicious.." Iruka blushed and slowly picked up his silver cutlery.

"Thank you Kakashi.." Kakashi pulled down his mask and smiled,

"I can't believe Kiseki did all this…" Iruka nodded and took the first bite of the juicy looking chicken.

"Mmm..This is fantastic.." Kakashi raised a silver brow and took a bite, his face lighting up from the amazing taste.

"It is..Taste's like it has garlic on it.." Iruka nodded and took another bite.

"It's there but it's not to strong to take away the flavor of the chicken…" Shyly looking up, Iruka watched Kakashi eat, his whole body tensing when the man looked up.

_What do I say now? We can't talk about the chicken all night…_Kakashi swallowed, both men turning to look at a trolley holding a bucket containing a bottle of red wine coming their way, the silver haired man noticing chakra strings were controlling the wheeled object. Trolley coming to a halt, Kakashi picked up the bottle and opened it, pouring some of the wine into his glass and then pouring some into Iruka's. Nodding thanks, Iruka swallowed his food and picked up the glass, slowly putting the rim to his lips and taking a sip.

"Mmm nice.." Kakashi nodded after gulping down some wine.

_Right time to take Naruto's advice.._Clearing his throat Kakashi stared at Iruka intently, slowly opening his mouth and then closing it, his voice wouldn't come out…_This is no time to choke!! Tell him!!..How do I start?...What do I start with? I'm sorry?..No that's never good..There a possibility an argument might begin.._Noticing the others mental battle Iruka wiped his mouth with the tissue next to him.

"Kakashi.." The silver haired man tensed, his heart was starting to beat faster and he could feel his hands begin to sweat.

_Why am I acting like a child?..._

"Iruka…" The brown haired man looked down at his food and played around with the silver fork.

"…Ten years…" Came the others whisper and a saddened expression appeared when Iruka looked up, Kakashi's heart aching when he looked into them eyes.

"I know…Forgive me..I..I should have done better…" Iruka noticed Kakashi's regretful glint within his eye and how the corners of his lips began to turn downwards. "…Ten years and I hadn't even shown you any true emotion.." Iruka looked back down to his food.

"I...I don't want you to apologize, you were busy…And you were being a good father…I..This is certainly odd having this conversation now…After so many years.." Kakashi gave a small sad laugh.

"True…I've been a fool...Such a fool.." Iruka slowly glanced at Kakashi who was glaring at his food.

"..It takes two to tango…If I had a problem then I should have spoken up.." Kakashi looked up with seriousness in his eye.

"Iruka don't make excuses for me, I..I could have…I could have had you.." Iruka smiled a little and moved his hand across the table, his fingers brushing against Kakashi's pale ones.

"…Well..I mean…I had been thinking about moving out..Because, I thought the chance had gone" Kakashi stared wide eyed at the tanned man and grabbed onto the tanned hand tightly. "..But if your willing to....Make this work…We could try being a couple...Taking it slowly of course.." When Kakashi didn't reply but remained staring, Iruka started blushing, his eyes darting around and his heart racing like mad.

"I..I would like that…" Iruka smiled and moved his hand back to his knife.

"It's not going to be easy..I mean ten years Kakashi.." The silver haired man nodded and took another sip of his wine.

"Does that mean you'll sleep back in my bed?" Iruka raised a brown brow and smirked.

"Pardon?" Flinching from the look, Kakashi chuckled.

"The last time I got that look it was when you threatened me for getting the wrong cheese" Iruka laughed, his cheeks flushing a little.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten the wrong cheese" Kakashi barked a laugh and carried on eating.

Kiseki watched from afar, a smile placed on his face from his parents looking happy, Sasuke looked down at his student and patted him on the shoulder.

"We should have gotten closer Sensei, I can't hear anything their saying" Sasuke shook his head.

"Their meant to have privacy Kiseki, okay well I need to head home, finish cooking my dinner; you take a safe trip home alright?" Kiseki nodded and took one long look at his parents before heading off.

**Kaw~Kaw~Kaw**

Opening up the front door, Kiseki raised a silver brow from the odd silence.

"I'm home?" Taking one step forward the boy yelped when Arashi pushed him to the floor.

"BE CAREFUL! YOU NEARLY SET MY TRAP OFF!" Kiseki twisted his face up from the mixture of confusion and anger then stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT TRAP? WHAT IF I WAS MOTHER OR FATHER?" Arashi rolled his eyes and tugged his brother through a safe route and pulled him into his bedroom, slowly turning off the hallway lights off and then closing his door behind him.

"It's meant for them you idiot!" Kiseki frowned.

"WHY?" He spat as his eyes followed Arashi across the room.

"They need to be alone to get it on!" Kiseki paled for a little bit and then charged over to his twin.

"WHAT? ARE YOU JUST A HUGE PERVERT?" – taking some time to calm down – "I got them alone and they seem to be getting on well! Take the trap off!!" Arashi looked a little panicked, this expression alarming the other. "What? What have you done?" Arashi screamed and rushed to the door with Kiseki close behind, his eyes growing wide when he tripped and grabbed onto his brother, both of them screaming when they were thrown down the hall and into their parent's bedroom; Kiseki's eyes grew wide when he stiffly stood up. "W-W-What have you done Arashi?" Arashi chewed on his thumb as he gazed around the room, his plan of getting his parent's into the mood had involved the pages of the Make Out series written by Jiraiya and the new Paradise Edition by Naruto scattered all over the place, coating the walls and windows. Kiseki gulped and put a hand over his mouth.

"Kiseki…Help me.." Arashi sulked as he started tearing up. "I thought it was good at first.." Kiseki looked at his brother and hugged him.

"Uh..Lets clean all this up and then..Uh…Hide the books?..Then replace the whole lot" Arashi nodded and then groaned when Kiseki went to the door, the neater boy freaking out when it wouldn't open.

"….I wanted to make sure they couldn't leave until morning.." Kiseki's bottom lip twitched and he head butted the door.

"We're fucked Arashi, completely fucked! Dad is going to kill us!" Arashi watched as Kiseki's normal formal vocabulary went down the drain, when Kiseki called Kakashi dad that was a time to be worried.

"…I'm an idiot I know.." Kiseki looked over at his brother and sighed.

"..No you was doing it for a good reason, but we're still fucked because of the idea you chose.." Arashi burst into tears and dropped to the floor.

"I-It…I..D-Dad seemed to like it…S-So if he.." Kiseki bit his bottom lip.

_Urgh we're so fucked._

**Kaw~Kaw~Kaw**

Kakashi and Iruka came into the house hiccupping, the wine had been a little bit stronger than they thought, giggling a little Kakashi strolled forward, not having noticed the chakra trap he was thrown forward and ended up crashing into his bedroom door. Both boys stared at their father lying on the broken door with fear in their eyes. Iruka noticing the trap released them, running straight for the bedroom and halting when he saw the mess, his brown eyes slowly gliding over to see Arashi shaking and Kiseki rubbing his brothers head, then he dropped his eyes to see Kakashi who yanked his mask down and gaped.

"..M..My..P-Please don't tell me these are from my....My…" An onyx eye glanced over at Arashi and narrowed. "..Don't tell me…" Iruka bit his bottom lip and bent down beside Kakashi.

"Um…I'm sure there is a perfectly logical reason behind this? Right?" Iruka said softly while looking over at the boys, who looked scared stiff, one page dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of Kakashi, his face dropping when he read it.

"I..I…This..is the last page of the book I was reading…" He whispered, slowly standing up the man growled, his angered yet pained face turned to look at the boys. "ARASHI, KISEKI!! YOU BETTER COME UP WITH SOMETHING GOOD ENOUGH TO ESCAPE A SEVERE PUNISHMENT!!"

Arashi burst into tears from the scary bellow that filled the whole house and Kiseki flinched. Iruka rolled his eyes and tugged a page from the wall.

_Jeez…Things never go smoothly do they?.._

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Okay here is an **interesting** idea, I was thinking about it before but **Keikopanda102 **also brought up the idea, so why not see what you guys think? Tehe! Get involved! Should I do a TWINCEST? Tell me what you guys think please? Thank you for reading and please review :D x x x x

Ero**Coco**Loco


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Punishment.**

Kiseki: Okay Arashi's plan was moronic.

Arashi: Tch..Kiseki...

Kiseki: Thanks for reviewing! Once again EroCocoLoco couldn't reply to them *glares at site*

Iruka:..Okay on with this…*sarcasm* ..Emotional moment..

Kakashi: Iruka my books were destroyed! It is very emotional!! *glares*

Iruka: Yeah…Right….Sure.

* * *

A/N: Okay…Although more people did say okay to the Twincest…Some had said nooo!! So..As **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx **said I'll make a spin off story dedicated to the Twincest. That way I can make everyone happy :D. What do you guys think? Tehe! GET INVOLVED SOME MORE! WHOO!!

Beta: **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx, big thanks to her!! AWESOMENESS!! **

* * *

Both boy's had been sent to Arashi's bedroom, Kakashi had gone a little crazy and started shouted things he didn't mean so Iruka told the boys to go to Arashi's room and wait until their father calms down. Still crying Arashi sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"..I..I'm so stupid.." Kiseki eyed up his brother and petted him.

"It's okay.." Sighing, Kiseki brought his twin into a hug, his cheek being tickled by the untamed locks of hair brushing against it. "You're such a cry baby Arashi" Came Kiseki's whisper; moving his head away, Arashi glared at his brother.

"I only cry if dad is telling me off! It's not like I cry all the time!" Kiseki scoffed.

"You always used to cry and then come running to me.." Blushing, Arashi moved away from his brother, Kiseki raising a confused brow.

"I don't need you!" Sighing, the neater of the two nodded, obviously knowing of his brother's embarrassment, but continued to tease him nevertheless.

"Good I'm sick of kissing your 'boo boo's'" Arashi blushed once again and stood up.

"I don't call cuts 'boo boo's' any more, and I never asked you to kiss them! You offered!" Rolling his eyes Kiseki flopped backwards onto his brother's bed.

"I did it because mum used to always say kissing it made it better.." Arashi scoffed from his brothers words.

"..Whatever.." Sighing, the wild looking boy laid next to his twin. "I've made dad mad...I just thought if he got turned on then he might do mum.." Kiseki glanced over at his brother with a disbelieving look.

"You seriously think it goes like that?..Consent has to come from both people to have sex, not just because one's horny you moron, otherwise it's called rape" Arashi glared at the ceiling.

"Sorry…I sometimes forget mums actually a woman and doesn't get turned on so easily" Kiseki shot up and scowled at his brother.

"Take that back! Don't insult mum!" Arashi smirked.

"You have such a bad mother-complex it's insane.." Kiseki blushed and moved off the bed.

"Oh shut up, I just care for mum because I respect him!" Arashi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure...You fancy mum don't you!" The next thing Arashi knew was that a fist slammed into his face, his vision becoming slightly blurred and pain pulsating throughout his head. "Fuck! Kiseki!!" Kiseki gaped, staring at his hand for a second, and then at his brother.

"I'm sorry Arashi!..I didn't mean to hit you! You just said something stupid" Arashi blinked a few times and glared harder at his brother.

"I always say something stupid..Damn.." Kiseki rushed over to his brother and checked out his face.

"..This time it was extremely stupid, I mean me fancying mum?" Arashi gently massaged his head.

"Okay, sorry I just said it because you cling to mums skirts..metaphorically speaking " Kiseki glared a little and gently slapped his brother's cheek, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face when Arashi winced.

**Ta~Ku~Ta~Ku**

Kakashi sat on the end of his bed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. His precious pages were all in a neat pile; and Iruka was gently rubbing his back.

"My..This was my collection…All them years.." Iruka rolled his eyes from Kakashi's emotional issue, gasping when Kakashi grabbed onto him and started shaking him back and forth.

"K-Kakashi?"

"WHY? WHY ME? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?" Iruka sighed and rubbed Kakashi's head, finally ceasing the others constant shaking.

"Okay take a few breaths and we'll go and ask them the reasons for this" Kakashi nodded and slow stood up.

"Yes…Okay!!" Kiseki and Arashi looked to the bedroom door when it opened slowly, Iruka's eyes widening when he saw blood coming out of Arashi's nose.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kakashi blinked as he took in the odd sight, his eye slowly roaming over to see a scared Kiseki watching him like an alerted deer.

"Why did you hit your brother?" Iruka turned around to look at Kakashi and then looked over at his beloved son.

"Kiseki you did this?" Looking to the floor, the neater twin nodded.

"Yes, I did it for a stupid reason as well..I'm sorry.." Iruka looked from Kiseki to Arashi in concern, the wild boy waving his hands around.

"No, no I teased him.." Kakashi sighed and rustled his own hair.

"Okay, okay both of you sit on the bed, we need to talk" Iruka nodded and stood beside the silver haired man, Kakashi gazed at the twins for a second, his eye taking in the shaking, the watery eyes and the blood running down Arashi's nose. Groaning the man took off his head band and then took off his vest, Iruka watched Kakashi with curious eyes, both of the twins doing the same. "Alright, stop looking at me like I'm going to kill you…I'm not a ninja to you boys, I'm your father" Kiseki nodded along with Arashi.

"Okay.." Came their small whispers, Iruka smiled a little and gave Kakashi a small pat on the back.

"So who did the…Mass murder of my books?" Arashi looked up with huge watery eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

".M-Me.." Taking in another strong deep breath Kakashi squeaked an okay.

"May.." Putting a fist to his mouth from the crashing emotions within him Kakashi continued "..I ask why?" Arashi wiped his bloodied nose and looked at his hands.

"Well..I thought that, if I trapped you two into a room and had something to get you both in the mood…You both would have sex and get back together.." Slowly lifting his hazel eyes Arashi tensed when he saw both of Kakashi's eyes open in shock and Iruka blushing madly.

"A-Arashi?..Uh…Where did that idea-you know never mind…But..You need to know..Uh..Sex..Can't fix things.." Kakashi looked over at the tanned man and nodded slowly, and then he redirected his mismatched eyes back over to his sons.

"I..Guess I can forgive you with knowing you had good intentions.." Arashi gave a hesitant smile over at his dad and wiped his nose again. "But you will still be punished to learn never to tear up my precious books" Arashi looked back down to his hands and nodded.

"Also both of you, I will have to thank you both for trying…It is very sweet to know that you care so much" Both Arashi and Kiseki looked at their mum. "But this needs to be handled between me and your father…You two don't have to worry about any of this…" Both silver haired twins nodded and eyed up their two parents, Arashi giving a small chuckle. "Hm? What's funny?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed slowly, his brain working on a way to stop that boy from laughing.

"N-No..It's just nice being told off by the both of you…Normally it's mum who does it as dad's away.." Kiseki gave a small smile and nodded. Iruka gazed at Arashi for a moment and cleared his throat.

"..W-Well..Um..Off to bed, both of you!" Kakashi smirked and followed Iruka out of the room leaving the twins alone.

Looking slightly confused Arashi looked at his identical twin who was smirking at him.

"So this was your real plan? You knew it would fail and we'd get caught and told off, and you'd say those words to make them think about it?" Blinking for a second the wild looking boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_What the hell?...I should just agree so Kiseki thinks I really am awesome!..._

"U-Uh yeah?" Kiseki smiled at his brother and rustled his hair, slowly getting up from the bed and making his way over to the exit.

"..Pretty good Arashi.."…_I know you didn't really plan all that...But still proud of you.._

**Ta~Ku~Ta~Ku**

Iruka sighed and strolled into the kitchen, Kakashi close behind.

"Well…You can't say we haven't got caring children.." Came his exhausted whisper, Kakashi heaved a sigh and went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped it down.

"It's good to know I left such trusting kid's with you when I was away" Iruka rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Okay…Too much excitement for poor old me" Kakashi barked a small laugh and put his empty bottle in the trash.

"Off to bed then.." Iruka nodded. "U-Uh…So will you still be sleeping in the spare room?" Iruka stared at Kakashi when the man turned around, a little surprised that Kakashi had called it the spare room instead of his room.

"Um...I'll sleep back in our room then" Kakashi smiled and left the kitchen, Iruka slowly doing the same but walking into Arashi's room, a small smirk appearing when the boy was about to jump into his bed in his green boxers. "Arashi are you planning on going to bed without brushing your teeth?" Hearing an annoyed groan the wild haired boy stomped out of the room and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door to see Kiseki brushing his teeth. For once Kiseki's hair was defying gravity like how their fathers was and long bangs making it difficult for the boy to see; stomping up to his brother the boy grabbed his orange toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste onto it. Kakashi came walking into the room next, wearing navy pajama bottoms, both boys turned to address their fathers existence and all three of them brushed their teeth together. None of them was noticing the tanned man leaning on the door frame watching with a happy smile before walking off into the spare room to change.

_I guess I have to move all this stuff back into Kak-our room…I have to admit it, if those kid's didn't help out...I would have missed a chance on making this work.._Hearing his bedroom door creak Iruka turned around while yanking off his top, his brown eyes taking in a confused looking Kakashi standing at the door.

"I thought you were sleeping in our room?" Iruka blushed a little and tossed his navy turtle neck on the bed.

"I am, just my pajama's are here.." Kakashi nodded and watched the man change his clothing, his dark eye noticing the blush that was on Iruka's cheeks. "I..Uh.." Came the tanned mans whisper as he pulled his trousers down, leaving him in his boxers.

"Hm?" Iruka pulled his hair tie out letting his hair fall to his shoulders and grabbed his pajama bottoms.

"Is there any need for me to wear a shirt?..It might be hot as two people are sleeping in the bed.." Kakashi rubbed his eyes and shrugged.

"It's up to you, I don't really mind…It'll be nice not to have a cold bed to return to.." Iruka glanced over at Kakashi shyly for a minute as he slowly pulled up his trousers.

"…Oh…I did stop sleeping in your bed, because at the time the boys were younger and I didn't want to disturb your sleep as you had been working so hard" Kakashi's eye followed Iruka when the tanned man walked up to him.

"So that was the reason.." Iruka nodded and smiled at the pale man, surprise hitting him when Kakashi's lips gently touched his own, pulling back Kakashi smiled nervously.

"I..Sorry..My body moved on it's own.." mumbled Kakashi, Iruka gazed at the other man for a minute, thoughts racing through his head and his heart was beating like mad once again.

_KISS HIM BACK YOU IDIOT! HOW OLD ARE YOU? YOU HAVEN'T GOT TIME TO PLAY THIS PART SLOWLY! HOW LONG HAVE YOU WAITED? C'MON IRUKA GET SOME BACK BONE! KISS THAT FUCKER!.._Listening to his head? More like cock, Iruka lifted his hands and pulled Kakashi's head towards him crashing their lips together and forcing his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, moving forward, the pale man pushed Iruka towards the wall, his pale hand cupping the back of Iruka's head and pulling him even closer if possible. His tongue battling for dominance against Iruka's, winning when his other pale hand snaked around the brown haired man's waist and squeezed his tight ass. Sharing a hungry and passionate kiss for a few minutes the two got hornier by the minute, but the need of air pulled them apart, breathing harshly Iruka rested his forehead against Kakashi's.

"..Sorry my body moved on its own" Came his whisper as his playful eye's locked with Kakashi's mismatched ones.

Having witnessed his Parent's kiss, Arashi smiled a little but gagged a while after.

_Nice to know their getting on..But having to see it is…Urgh, I'm going to have bad dreams now.._Came the wild looking boy's thoughts as he stiffly walked back to his bedroom.

**Ta~Ku~Ta~Ku**

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, both had been debating about the pregnancy situation and they had finished their dinner quite a while ago.

"Look Sasuke, I can't get pregnant okay? I'm still working on uniting everyone and creating peace…It's a lot harder than you might think.." The raven groaned and rubbed his temples.

"So I'm going to be the one getting pregnant?" Naruto nodded with a triumphant smirk, really he should have just stated that excuse at the beginning, then it really wouldn't have dragged out for so long.

"Well yeah..Unless you want me to give up on being Hokage!" Sasuke glared at his blond haired partner and finally stood up.

"Well if I'm going to be the one getting pregnant, I better make use of the time I can fuck you" Naruto went wide eyed and blushed when Sasuke ignored their dirty plates and grabbed onto his wrist, yanking him all the way down the hall and up the stairs.

"W-W-Wait Sasuke!!..I'm very tired!! I've been doing them documents all day.." Came the pleading cry from the blond.

"You won't have to do any work then…Leave it all to me.."

"SAS~~~~UKE!!!"

**Ta~Ku~Ta~Ku**

Sakura sat next to her rosy cheeked master and an extremely drunken Shizune; her pink cheeks were matching the color of her hair.

"Oh ma~n!!" Came the dark haired medical ninja's cry as she filled up another cup of Sake. "I'm never going to find a man!" Sakura's green eyes gazed over at the woman and then back over to the busty blonde.

"Shizune! You won't get a man if you're following me all the time, I mean look at me! I'M A SEX GODDESS FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Sakura chuckled a little and downed another cup; Shizune wobbled to the side and swung her arm around Tsunade.

"YOU'RE SO RIGHT! LOOK AT YOU!" Tsunade smirked while nodding, slowly downing another cup.

"Ah well master it's nice to see you've gotten over Arashi's comment about your age.." Shizune froze and Tsunade glared at the pinkette.

"OI!! YOU!! WAITER!!" The teenage waiter turned around and shivered from the dark aura that flowed off of the woman. "GET ME FOUR MORE BOTTLES OF SAKE, ON THE HOUSE BECAUSE I WAS HOKAGE!!" The brown haired teen nodded and rushed off. "That damned little brat…I was practically like a grand mother to him and he called me an ugly old hag!!" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Naruto called you worse right?"

"It's not the point! That child used to always follow me and bug me…I watched him grow from a baby to this young boy..And he calls me an UGLY OLD HAG?!?!? He used to say he wanted to marry a woman like me one day!!! OI WHERE IS MY SAKE?" Sakura groaned and gulped down her Sake.

…_This is going to be a LONG night…_

**Ta~Ku~Ta~Ku**

Iruka got into his side of the bed, Kakashi doing the same. Both of them wondering what to do with the awkwardness they were feeling.

_Get a piece of Kakashi now!!..Iruka you've already kissed him!! GET IN THERE!!.._Iruka blushed and pulled the covers over him, what had happened to the moving slow? Kakashi turned off his light and patted his pillow, his dark eye keenly stuck on the tanned man staring at the ceiling.

_..Should I regard that kiss as a good night? Or...Am I willing for sex?.._Both felt extremely uncomfortable, they only had sex a few times and that was the night they got drunk and ended up getting Iruka pregnant, what good memories they were. Choking on his own spit Kakashi sat up, causing Iruka to copy him and rub his back.

"Y-You okay?" Kakashi nodded and coughed a little more.

_That's all I need a replay of them memories while being in bed with the man..I'm such a perv…Should I ask for comfort sex? I mean my beloved books had been destroyed..NO! I can't ask for that! NO!.._Iruka inspected the others weird string of expressions.

_Is he feeling uncomfortable with sharing a bed with me now?..I mean that kiss..I..JUST GIVE IT TO HIM DAMNIT, JUST SAY ITS COMFORT SEX FOR HIS LAME BOOKS BEING '__**MURDERED**__' AS HE WOULD SAY!!.._No! I can't do that…THINK WITH YOUR DAMN PENIS FOR ONCE!!..Iruka squeaked a little and froze when Kakashi staring at him pulled him out of his mental battle.

_What should I do?..._

* * *

TBC

**A/N: OH WHAT SHOULD THEY DO? Tehehehe!!**

~ Ero**Coco**Loco ~

**=^.^= Beta ~ xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx ~ Beta =^.^=**

**Read and Review please? :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Not Now!!

Kiseki: Well Erococoloco is saying sorry for the long delay in updating..

Arashi: Been to lazy like Shikamaru-sensei!..

Kiseki:..Yes..Well she's going to try and write a lot more now…

Arashi: YOSH! Her lazy time is over!! Time to write my AWESOMENESS!!

Kiseki: *Chuckles* Oh such a challenge you're giving the poor authoress

Arashi: *Glares* DIE!

Iruka: *Taps foot* Did I hear that right Arashi?

Arashi: *Pales* U-Uh Mommy?

A/N: Hellu~ sorry people!! My computer's dying as well as my net. Jheez…So It'll take some time for my updates, but please do enjoy!! Thanks to my Beta~ EroHocoLoco for beta-ing :D LUFF~ CHU! –snuggles- **B/N: Believe her people when she says her net is fu**ed…-pouts-**

**WARNING****!: ****possible loss of brain matter due to very **_**DISTURBING**_** pictures!! **

**I still luff Cody tho' xP –snuggles close to- **A/N: It's a butthole, better update this before it cuts out again ahahah, thanks for the warning Hege ahahaha xD

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi continued to stare at each other, both looking a little hesitant and unsure of what to do next. Fumbling around with the covers the tanned man slowly lifted his hand and touched the pale one not so far from him, brown eyes connected with onyx.

"Iruka.." The small whisper almost was unheard from the soft tone Kakashi had spoken in.

_Does this mean it's okay?...Is he giving me a signal?..Should I take the signal?.._Thought Kakashi as he stared at the other curiously, Iruka gave a soft smile and leaned in, his eyes slowly closing. Watching the other so closely he couldn't help but smile and grant what Iruka wished, his soft unmasked lips pressing against Iruka's. Pulling apart both of them began to stare at each other once more, Iruka's gaze falling to stare at the other's lips before he muffled a 'hmph!' when Kakashi crashed their lips back together, his pale hands holding onto Iruka's head as he pushed the other to lay down. Stunned, Iruka slowly opened his mouth to allow entrance to that talented tongue, his arms hesitantly wrapping around Kakashi's neck as both made out like lusty teenagers, the silver haired man kissing Iruka breathlessly and hungrily, short heavy breaths huffing through their noses as the heated kiss got rougher and needy; tanned hands raking through and tugging at the wild silver hair while pale ones moved down the others body, caressing the contours sensually and finally grabbing onto the hips, grinding against Iruka's groin as he settled in-between the others legs.  
"Nnmh~" Came Iruka's muffed moan as he rolled his body up against Kakashi's, blushing lightly from the down stairs contact. Pleased with the others reaction Kakashi continued to dry hump the other, muffling each moan with a heated kiss and holding onto Iruka tightly.

**~Tha~Dump~Tha~Dump~**

Arashi sat on a patch of grass looking unsatisfied, yes he had witnessed his parent's kissing, but Iruka and Kakashi hadn't actually had sex yet. Scratching his chin the wild looking boy gave a huge sigh.

"GOOD MORNING! WHY DOES MY RIVAL'S OFFSPRING LOOK SO GLUM? THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL START TO A FANTASTIC DAY!!" Arashi turned in horror, his whole facial expression showing extreme fear.

"B-B-Bushy brow-sensei.." Gai beamed a triumphant smile down at the young boy and struck a pose.

"HAHA!" Arashi flinched "WHAT'S UP MY YOUNG LITTLE KAKASHI YOU!" The young boy shivered, he was seriously freaked out.

"Um nothing…Just….My dad's not doing so well in the sack..And I heard a healthy relationship consists of sex...And well..I want my mum and dad to have a good relationship.." Gai lifted a huge brow, surprise showing on his face as he scratched his chin quizzically.

"Hm..By sack you mean…In the bedroom?" Arashi nodded, feeling awkward from the man's speech. "You see Kakashi doesn't tend to speak to me about these things…Of course he can't excel at everything!" Once again the wild looking twin flinched when Gai spontaneously gave a loud laugh. "No wonder why he reads them books..Looks like he was secretly calling for help.." Arashi paled, had he just made things worse? Standing up to clear the misunderstanding of Gai helping, but a hand appearing in front of his face stopped him. "I see. DON'T YOU WORRY ARASHI I WILL GET KAKASHI TO TRULY SATISFY IRUKA! YES..IF I DON'T I SHALL WALK ON MY HANDS AROUND THE VILLAGE A HUNDRED NO! A THOUSAND TIMES!" Arashi paled, imagining the spandex wearing man doing such an act, before he could speak to the elder ninja, Gai had vanished in a small whirl wind of leaves.

"Good going Arashi..Che I'm an idiot.." came the boy's frustrated sigh.

**~Tha~Dump~Tha~Dump~**

Naruto weakly strolled down the stairs, cringing every time he moved one step down. If his aura was visible it would be of one so murderous it could kill anything that came within its radius. Sasuke hearing a group of groans smiled a little and dried his hands on a towel before strolling out of the kitchen and into the hall way to meet a deathly looking Naruto hobbling down the stairs.

"Good morning..Hokage-sama.." Naruto ground his teeth together, reaching out and grabbing onto Sasuke's white shirt.

"Don't give me that bullshit..I feel thoroughly fucked!" Sasuke raised an interested brow over at the choice of words the blond had said.

"Well I did fuck you thoroughly…So I guess that's how you should be feeling.." The tanned Hokage glared harder, shuffling over to the kitchen stiffly and his mood changing instantly when a bowl of ramen was sitting on the table, blue eyes glanced over to meet onyx as Naruto hugged the raven.

"I'll forgive you Sasuke..Such a sweet act of kindness.." Sasuke just stared at the blond as if he was a moron.

"Right..Just eat it dobe..Oh I put cushions on your seat so.." Naruto glared a little but tried his best to get comfortable on the stack of cushions.

"Ah..Sasuke..Tell me how are we going to do the pregnancy thing?" Sasuke grabbed a glass of orange that was on the kitchen counter and went to sit on the chair closest to Naruto.

"Well..I Know the lab that Jun had worked in..So hopefully I'll find her experiments.." Naruto raised a small uncertain brow, slurping down a mouthful of noodles.

"Well I ain't letting you go alone.." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink.

"Why? I'm just searching for tho-" A tanned hand grabbing onto Sasuke's pale one caused him to halt, his dark eyes roaming over to look at a worried expression. He's seen that expression on the blonds face so many times before in the past, mostly every time they met Naruto held such a pained expression and when he cried out his voice seemed to crack.

"I don't want to loose you again Sasuke.." Came Naruto's husky rasped out voice, Sasuke blinked and looked down at the table in regret.

"...I..I'm sorry.."

**~Tha~Dump~Tha~Dump~**

Strolling casually down the street, a huge beam plastered on masked lips from having slept next to Iruka then a small blush growing as he remembered how hot that make out session had been, Kakashi gave a small satisfied sigh.

"Ah there you are my not so lusty rival!" Frowning at the odd wording, Kakashi turned to meet Gai.

"What?.." Gai barked a laugh and gave a thumbs up pose to the silver haired ninja.

"Kakashi! Come I shall get your Libido on over drive!" Paling Kakashi backed up.

"What are you talking about Gai?!" Gai chuckled loudly as he stepped closer to his old friend.

"WE ARE GOING TO SPEND SOME QUALITY TIME TOGETHER!" From the creepy look in Gai's eyes and from those hands that looked like they wanted to grab something, Kakashi thought it was best to flea before he found out just how Gai would get his Libido in overdrive, failing in luck as Gai had predicted this move and managed to set up a very successful trap, the silver haired ninja groaning as he was lifted into the air by his foot, falling for the same trap he had set Naruto up with during their first test into becoming a ninja.  
_This is a very depressing situation…Falling for a trick Naruto ended up bobbling into.._He thought dryly, his onyx eye widening when he noticed Gai was coming closer, everything turning black as his vision faded out.  
"Don't you worry my poor helpless friend…Gai will help you~" Gai said in his usual enthusiastic tone of voice, carrying the now unconscious silver haired nin off.

**~Tha~Dump~Tha~Dump~**

Breezing down the street, Arashi screamed, dodging objects and people while his arms flapped around.  
"SENSEI!! KONOHAMARU!! HELP ME!! THE GREEN BEAST IS PLOTTING A SEXUAL IDEA!" He cried, many of the villager's faces twisting in disgust and looking extremely ill. Twitching as he heard this, the wild brown haired man turned around and looked at his student.  
"Woah, calm down Arashi….Gai's becoming a pedophile?" He asked, blinking in confusion when the kid started choking on his spit and paling.  
"EWWW, THAT'S SICK AND WRONG MAN!" Arashi wailed, grabbing his head and gagging some more. "AAAAH, THE IMAGES!! THE IMAGES!! AAAAH!!" He cried, Konohamaru panicking and shaking the boy, back and forth. Both idiot's bringing more unwanted attention to them as everyone just sweat dropped and rolled their eyes.  
"BE GONE DIRTY IMAGES!! GO!! LEAVE THE POOR INNOCENT BOY!!" Konohamaru cried out, closing his eyes tightly and shaking the boy more vigorously.

**~Tha~Dump~Tha~Dump~**

Blinking as he was walking down the street with a brown bag of groceries, Iruka frowned from the loud voices that seem oh so familiar, pushing past the crowd that had gathered, Iruka's brow twitched, Arashi was wailing and gagging while Konohamaru was screaming 'aah it's in my head to!'. Sweat dropping and walking up to the two morons, Iruka stared at his son for a moment before slapping the back of his head.  
"What are you two doing?! You look like a bunch of idiots who have gone insane!" He hissed, Arashi looking at his mum, his eyes streaming and his bottom lip quivering as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Mama…I got nasty images of Gai swinging his hips while being naked" he whispered, sniffing and looking at Konohamaru almost rolling on the ground and crying. Twitching the tanned man's eyes grew wide, his body shivering uncomfortably when the thoughts entered his head.  
"Ngh..Why..Why?" He asked, covering his mouth with his hand as he felt like he was going to barf. Wailing and shaking his head, Arashi tried to fight off the image of Gai's member swinging about but it was there like a scene from a horror film, never leaving your mind until something more disturbing comes along.  
"He's after daddeh!" He choked out, not making one bit of sense to his parent, who was getting pissed off with the confusion and the image of Gai in his head.  
"....MAKE SOME SENSE!!" Iruka yelled his head looking like a bobble headed doll as his eyes grew large and that pulsing vein popped in his neck, throbbing like mad. **  
**"I told Gai that dad wasn't good in the sack with you and then he offered to help so went to tell Konohamaru-Sensei and then he got these nasty images in my head!!" The wild looking boy finally squeaked out, looking up at Iruka who seemed to have frozen, his face growing a dark shade of red.  
"YOU WHAT!?!" He spat, his eyes bulging out more and his vein's throbbing like crazy. "WHY'RE YOU TALKING-NEVER MIND!! ARASHI!! I WILL…GAH!" Iruka screamed, completed defeated and dropping the brown bag on the floor and throwing his arms in the air. "We have to go find your father!! Damnit! Arashi!!" He huffed, storming off. Arashi just sniffled, picking Konohamaru up as he followed his fuming 'mother'.

**~Tha~Dump~Tha~Dump~**

Groaning as he woke, Kakashi sat up, blinking as the surface beneath him was stable, his dark onyx eye took in its surroundings. He was currently perched on a water bed and in room where the walls were painted with a deep crimson along with candles on the surfaces. Remembering what Gai was yapping about, the pale ninja leaped off the bed like a scared cat, his head whipping around to the door when it opened, his face loosing its entire colour when Gai was leaning against the door frame with a trolley of sex toys. **  
**"You finally woke up Kakashi~ time for the teacher to become the pupil~" he laughed, swinging some hand cuffs around his fingers. Squeaking a little, Kakashi's voice had seemed to have disappeared as his heart was racing like crazy.  
_SAY THIS IS A NIGHTMARE PLEASE!!_

TBC!! **  
**

**B/N: I **_**tooold**_** you!! Honestly I almost shit myself laughing so much...  
A/N: Glad she found it funny, what about you guys? Review please? Thankies~ **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello it's me **Erococoloco**, this is the forth time I've typed this up, this lame ass computer doesn't give me time to save this, and I've just punched it, yes I know it won't make the computer that's already giving you problems, any better. But it's pissing me off. I'm just writing to say that I'm alive and at some stage do plan on continuing my stories, just I've got a lot on my plate where I just feel like saying fuck this and jumping off a cliff. I'm a little tired of having to put on fake faces for other people and damn I feel like beating the shit out of people, it might be this computer that's irritating me a lot more than anything else at the moment. Sorry for the life story I'm practically giving you all. I'll cut it short with how are you all? Thanks for reading and I'll try to get back to writing as soon as I can. Just wish I could stop being a lame ass emotional retard, sitting in a corner with a cloud above my head with mouldy mushrooms sitting beside me, then the creepy old man wearing a dress rubbing my back as he's the only fucking asstard who doesn't care if I go all 'emo' for a while.. . . Okay! Well . . . . Love all my readers and my Beta's which haven't beta'ed this so if the grammar sucks then oh well. . .lick my toe? I've had to type this fast just so this computer won't cut off again!! IF IT DOES I WILL THROW IT OUT OF MY WINDOW!! (yes I will get it fixed when I get the money to pay for the shitty little job. Like I know whats wrong with this piece of shit . . . Makes me feel like stabbing it all the time)

Bye bye!! Love Cody!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: Behind closed doors.

Kieski: Hello everyone. EroCocoLoco has finally began updating.  
Arashi: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!! ***waves arms like crazy*** she's been missing hell loads of essays she's got to write!!  
Keiski:... I'm sure she didn't want you to tell the readers that ***slaps the back of Arashi's head***  
Arashi: Ouch. . ***Huffs*** well duh they need to know why it's taken her this long after her computer finally being fixed...  
Keiski: Anyway...Lets get back to the story shall we?...I'm sure people want to know of Gai's sexual fetishes when 'behind closed doors'.  
Arashi: ***Gags*** stop! Please...I just managed to get those images to escape me from before...Anyway remember to review! I like to secretly read them ***winks*** you never know~ I might even reply~ ***Winks again with a hip thrust***  
Keiski: ...Jheez. Your a moron... .You know you look like a dog with a twitching eye when you wink...

A/N: ... Any whoo~ thankies to ma beta. I'm sowwi about the waiting. I hope you enjoy and review!! :D lots of luff!! EROHOCOLOCO!!! -blows kisses- CATCH THEM!! CATCH MY KISSES!!! **B/A: –jumps around frantically catching the kissies- I dun mind the wait loveGAH! The back space button is stuck!...anyway on to a fab chappie as always xD**

**

* * *

**

And on with the chappeh~ ... .

Kakashi had to close his eye, rubbing it quickly before looking at Gai once again. No matter how many times he had tried to make the image in front of him disappear, it just wouldn't work. By this time Gai had strolled into the room and locked the door.  
"You may be shocked to see all this Kakashi..." Gai chuckled out, slowly using the advantage of Kakashi's shock to cuff the man to the bed. "But I don't look this good without knowing the ways of the bedroom~" he continued, beaming a smile down at the pale man, who's onyx eye was twitching and he looked a little green.  
"Gai...Please let's just forget this ever happened.. .Don't scar me for life" Kakashi squeaked out finally after finding his voice, he could feel tears welling up as he was truly frightened of the tools Gai had on that trolley. Never in his life had he expected to over step the boundaries of friendship that he had with Gai. And this way of all things! It could have just been that toilet one where you try not to tell him your taking a shit but he already knows you are. Raising an eyebrow and giving a big thumbs up, Gai burst out a bark of a laugh.  
"KAKASHI! TODAY I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO TRUELY SATISFY YOUR LOVER!" He cried, dedication burning within his eyes as a back ground of flames started up. "BY THE TIME YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM; YOU WILL BE A WALKING ... DEMI-GOD!! AS I ...THE GRATE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA~ AM THE REAL GOD OF LUUVE~!" He spat out with, what to believe his, all truth. Kakashi just gaped underneath his mask.  
... _GAI IS A SEX FREAK?!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS UNIVERSE!! NO ONE SHOULD EVER SEE GAI. . LIKE THIS!!... _Kakashi cried within his mind as he stared at Gai with a big, pleading onyx eye. Taking the others expression the wrong way, Gai laughed and started punching the air.  
"YES! I KNOW, YOU PROBABLY GUESSED THAT I WAS SUCH A BEAST IN THE BEDROOM..." Gai laughed out, eyes closed for dramatic effect. "BUT. Kakashi to even reach the same level as me...It requires concentration...Dedication and if nothing at all... ." Gai began to whisper in a low and serious tone, his clenched fist shaking in the air. "...A very big-". Kakashi began to scream like he's never done before. His usual composed being had disappeared off the face of the earth, and true torture had settled in, his legs kicking and his arm tugging.  
"I WILL KILL YOU GAI!!!!" Kakashi spat.

**~swingthe*****~swingthe*****~swingthe*****~swingthe*****~**

Heaving a huge sigh, Naruto had given Sasuke the permission to go off on his own, he had to stop the fear of being left by the raven and start to trust him more, which was difficult for the sun kissed Hokage seeming as the Uchiha had abandoned him before and they did have an extremely tough fight to just drag the pale man back with him. Once again heaving a soul out of his mouth, Naruto stared at the scroll on his table for a D ranked mission, his blue eyes lifting to gaze at Iruka's good son.  
". . As in your brother is... Not here Keiski, I'll assign you with a new group and you'll be team leader on this low ranked mission" he said dryly, the student of his partner nodding curtly and standing straight. "Although you'll be accompanied by a Jōnin just in case things get a little more heated. . Believe me. . From my experience of D ranked missions, the enemies could be stronger than you think" he continued, handing the scroll to the genin who nodded and bowed before stalking off to go get his new team mates and meet a new sensei. Watching the other leave the room, Naruto puffed out his cheeks as he glanced back at his previous doodle of a chibi Sasuke. "Sasuke" he whispered softly.

Rubbing his nose as he felt a sneeze coming on, said raven glanced around in the old broken underground lab, his crimson eyes falling on skeletons and bodies of human children trapped in small cages. His upper lip twitching up in disgust as he made his way into the place.  
"Where are those pills?" He muttered to himself, his face twisting when he walked over to a bolted up door, with the name tag "Freezer" that was still intact despite the place literally in ruins. "What is this?" He whispered curiously as he went to twist the wheel for a door knob and open it up, shivering from the extreme cold, eyes focusing on all the test tubes filling the freezer, closing it back up in a hurry, Sasuke rubbed his face and looked around with narrowed and concerned eyes. "Tch. . Orochimaru will you ever go away?" he hissed to himself as he continued to glance around the lab.

**~swingthe*****~swingthe*****~swingthe*****~swingthe*****~**

Glancing around as he searched for his partner, Iruka sighed with a giant huff, glancing down at Arashi and then up at Konohamaru.  
"You two are useless" he shot blankly, arrows stabbing at both boy's egos when the scared brown haired man glanced around. "Where would Gai take him?? Does anyone know about these things?" He questioned, moving to gaze at two blank faced before his vein throbbed once more. Fiddling with his shirt, Arashi glanced around.  
"Um... .Uh...A sex shop?" He meeped out quietly, his eyes bulging from his head when Iruka slapped the back of his head.  
"Gai doesn't seem the type to go into such things!!" Iruka scolded his young boy, his eyes lifting to stare hopefully at Konohamaru, who was mentally debating whether he should try to pick his nose or not, and if he was so ninja he would do it without anyone noticing. Sweat dropping as he could see the clear blankness on the others face, Iruka sighed and shook his head, staring to walk off down the busy street. Both Arashi and the curious Konohamaru following like puppies. Iruka not knowing of the true distress Kakashi was in.

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's short!!! But it's like a mini filler nee? XD eheheh please read and review... if not for my sake...Be it Arashi's...He needs to get some friends. . Konohamaru isn't exactly the best candidate huh? **B/A: tehehehe..I love it when Iruka goes into mother mode! Luff luff on the chappie Cody! **A/N: Tehehehe XD thankies Hoco LUFF LUFF :d**  
**  
Thanks for reading!!** REVIEW!**


	9. NOTICE

Hey it's EroCocoLoco. :) I'm just writing about the continuation? Of my stories. What might not be happening. I'm. .Not. . I haven't been Feeling it for a while, been feeling down with motivation and stress. .And Now it's just got to much for me. .I might continue. I'll just need Some help. :) x thank you for reading.


	10. HELP?

Hey everyone. I've managed to get myself back on track. Just another problem. I need a beta. Although I have found someone who is willing to beta for my La Erotica story also be my beta for the others. Thankies to Ralyena Starrling and DeviouseDevil :D. I haven't exactly written any chapters yet. But I do plan to get to writing after this post if possible. Tehehe x So if you wanna become ma beta please give me an email. My other beta ErocoLoco. She's been a little busy and not online much, so that's why I've been asking around. :D although I still LOVE YOU~.  
I have to thank DeviouseDevil for also offering to be my beta, which I accept whole heartedly. I always thing two is better than one, especially as DeviouseDevil might not have much free time. :)  
Thanks for reading. PLEASE, help me ahahah


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! This is EroCocoLoco!. . I know I'm always slacking now days with the updates. Well isn't that an understatement?. . Anyway. I've just. . .Had alot of stuff that has made me lose the will to write at the moment. Like the loss of someone, who I believed to be important in my life. But the truth of the matter is they wasn't. And for that I fell bad because I thought there was more to it than such simple bonds.**

I'm not sure when I will update my stories. I've gotta look for a Beta again =3= although I've got my girl nikkeh, she's busy with uni things too. But yeah. Not sure when I'll get to the writing so. . . Sorry :(. . .Just things aren't going to well. :D 


End file.
